Bade meets Jade's hero
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "But who's your hero?"  "God Beck, if you want to know about him so much, why don't you just come with me and meet him?"  "Fine then, I will."


**Ok I was really hesitant to put this story up because after re-reading it, I just felt it was too weird and... I don't really know how to describe it. But I showed it to my cousin and she said I should upload it anyway so I did. I probably won't ever write something like this again because I'm not too happy with this one but leave your thoughts in the reviews. Anyway thanks to MakingItShine who suggested I write a ff where Bade meets Jade's hero and the guy is some weirdo. **

The usually loud and cheery hallways of Hollywood Arts were surprisingly quiet today. Actually it was more of a stunned silence and only very few whispers could be heard by the shocked students.

"Could that be?..."

"Is that?..."

"It can't be, she never smiles."

"Maybe she has an identical twin."

"No, I'm 100% sure that is the one and only Jade West."

That's right, the usually dark and scary Jade was walking through the school with a wide smile on her face and even a little bounce to her step.

"What could make her happy?"

"Maybe she's killed someone!"

"Do you think she'd really do that?"

"You never know with her."

"Look she's going up to Beck, let's see what happens."

"Hey Beck." Jade said cheerfully as she walked up to him.

"Hey." Beck said with a quick glance in her direction, then after two seconds did a double take and spun back around. "JADE, I mean hello, hi, how are you? What's up?"

Jade shot him a very baffled look so Beck apologetically exclaimed,

"Sorry Babe, I didn't realise that you were Jade at first."

"What?"

"It's just that you never greet me with a happy voice so I thought you were some other girl."

"Why, do other girls often come up to you happily when I'm not around?" Jade snapped, her smile vanishing a little bit.

"No, well yes sometimes, wait no I mean...ummm...is that a new streak in your hair because it looks gorgeous?"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today so I'll spare you your life."

"Thanks babe." Beck said while shutting his locker and putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked off to class. "So why are you so happy?"

"Because, _he_'s coming to Hollywood for a vacation!" Jade simply stated.

"Umm Who? Wait did you say _he? _Should I be worried, you don't have another boyfriend do you?

"I need to start carrying around a tape recorder so I can prove to everyone that I'm not the over protective, jealous one in our relationship."

"Jaaaddddeeee, you never answered my question." whined Beck. "Who is he?"

"_He, _is my hero." Was all Jade had to say.

"But who's your hero?"

"God Beck, if you want to know about him so much, why don't you just come with me and meet him?"

"Fine then, I will."

"Whatever you want."

"Throughout the rest of the week, Beck continuously pested Jade about this mysterious bloke, but Jade wouldn't budge and refused to tell him anything. The more Jade wouldn't talk, the more curious Beck became. Even the rest of the school was itching to know about this person who was making Jade so excited.

Finally Saturday arrived, and as Jade drove to the, 'secret location' as she liked to call it, Beck's curiosity was reaching its peak and he was desperate to find out who this guy was.

"So are we going to like a conference or an autograph signing session or something?" Beck asked.

"No, we're meeting him privately. I found out the hotel and room number he was staying at."

"How'd you find out where he was staying?" asked a shocked Beck.

"I have my ways." Jade replied with an evil grin.

"But won't there be like tight security around him?"

"No he's not that famous. Look where here, come on."

Beck was seriously confused. The hotel they had arrived at wasn't large or classy. Actually it looked pretty run down and rather ugly.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, now hurry up." Jade said while rushing up three flights of stairs.

Beck hurriedly raced after his girlfriend and when he finally caught up to her, she was already banging on one of the hotel's doors. Finally a man opened up, standing only in his boxers and a singlet he asked them in a thick Indian accent, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Jade let out a very loud, unlike herself squeal as she threw her arms around him.

"OMG it's you! Can I have your autograph?"

"Jade, who is this guy?" Beck asked, more confused than ever.

"This is Sanju Bhagat, the first male to ever be pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Beck yelled.

"I was never pregnant." Sanju cried out. "I had a rare medical condition called Fetus in Fetu."

"I'll repeat myself, WHAT?"

"Ok well maybe you weren't actually pregnant but you looked it. And you ate your twin brother."

"I never ate him! His fetus got trapped inside of me when I was still in my mother's stomach."

"Yer, and then when you were being operated on, they cut into your stomach and found parts of another human body. Your brother had been growing inside of you for 36 years! Isn't that awesome Beck?" Jade said enthusiastically.

"Omg Jade, what's wrong with you?"

"Listen I have no idea who the two of you are, but if you think this is funny you are some seriously sick people."

"I'm so sorry sir, we'll leave right now." Beck apologised while grabbing Jade's arm and started to try and pull her away.

"No wait, I'm serious dude, you are like my hero." Hey did you keep any of the body parts that they found inside of you?"

After one very offended look, Sanju slammed the door shut in their faces.

"We're leaving right now Jade."

"Noooo, I never got his autograph." moaned Jade.

"Too bad." Beck said as he dragged her down the stairs and to the car. Sighing to himself, Beck started up the engine and began to drive them home. "Only my girlfriend would find that guy cool." He thought to himself. "Still I guess it's all her weird and wacky quirks that make her so interesting."

Glancing quickly at her, Beck couldn't help but notice the small frown and disappointed look on her face. "I'm really sorry you couldn't get your hero's autograph." He said to her gently.

"No, it's ok. At least I got to meet him. Hey Beck, do you think I'm crazy?"

"I absolutely and positively think you're crazy... and I wouldn't love you any other way."

And that was how Beck managed to turn Jade's frown, back into the beautiful smile she had been wearing all week.

**Ok so I know this story is seriously weird, but so is Jade and I felt that this is the type of guy she would find interesting. In the episode, 'Rex Dies' she loved the fatty lump in the jar so she obviously likes these gory things so I decided that this guy would suit her personality. And in case you were wondering, Sanju Bhagat is a real guy and he did have a rare medical condition called Fetus in Fetu, I looked up weird men and he came up on a website so I just used him. So remember offer me ideas for stories and I'll write them for you and please R&R **


End file.
